


A Day Off

by shownunu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shownu is Whipped, i havent written in over a year spare me, this fluff is kinda spicy? if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownunu/pseuds/shownunu
Summary: jooheon wants to take a shower first





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> this is super self indulgent ngl also this is rlly short and i have not written in a long time so bare with me

Today was a strange day for Hyunwoo. Not in the bad way though. In fact, it felt too good to be true. A free day. A day with no photoshoots, no dance practice, no fan-meet, no 4 hour-long plane ride. Just a whole day to himself. He couldn't believe it so much that he even offered to tag along with a few of his members. Yet they all royally rejected him saying, "Hyung, it's your day off. When do you ever get that? Just relax!" Who can say no to that? It's not like they were wrong. Being the leader, seemingly more more was pushed onto him. Not that it wasn't something he agreed to do when they officially formed the group. But sometimes it just...gets to you. This is exactly what Hyunwoo needed.

Time flied by Hyunwoo faster than he expected. He barely noticed the sun getting ready to set out his window. He had been focusing on getting to the next castle in this cool card game he found on the app store. But seeing the beautiful pink sky told him it was time to put the device down. Hyunwoo laid his phone on his bed and jumped off with a huff. Walking to the closet, he pulled out a pink bath towel. A gift from Minhyuk. Hyunwoo smiled softly at the thought of his birthday earlier this year. Filled with so much joy, comfort, and fun. He was so thankful of the life he's lived. A feeling that was mutual between all the members. Yet, his reminiscing seemed to distract him from the form that was standing and watching the man smile at himself like a psycho."So are you gonna shower first or what?" The figure began. Startled, Hyunwoo turned his head to the voice that sounded like honey."Jooheon-ah?" He asked. Jooheon chuckled, "that's me," he replied. The younger walked over and wrapped his arm around the elder, resting his chin on his wide shoulders. "Can I go in first?" He asked in a low raspy voice. Wow. This boy certainly knew how to play with Hyunwoo's fragile heart. "Y-yeah" he replied hesitantly. Pleased with the answer, Jooheon happily hummed. The hand that was on Hyunwoo's waist began to trail up and down the sides of his abdomen gently. With electricity running up his spine, the leader jumped at his touch reflexively. "H-hey!?" He called out in desperation in a small voice. Jooheon knew how ticklish Hyunwoo was and he thought it was the most adorable thing ever. Not that everything else about him wasn't cute enough. The way he was so bad at aegyo, how he found the most cheesy jokes hilarious, how he perked up at the mention of food. This was no exception. Eventually he got Hyunwoo to the floor, with him curling up in an attempt to protect himself from the attacker. His face scrunched up and trying to hold back laughter. From afar it seemed like a wrestling match. Jooheon was completely on top of him, almost straddling the elder. Finally, out of breath, he stopped. Who knew tickling could be such a workout? Maybe he should do it more often. Hyunwoo relaxed, spreading his limbs out panting. The smile on his face not dissipating, he stared at the ceiling. "You know how sensitive I am you bully," he said jokingly. Jooheon laughed, leaning over the others head to face him. "Sorry, you're just so cute." Something so simple affected him more than he expected. Hyunwoo turned his head in embarrassment, feeling his stomach bubble up. Jooheon felt his heart explode. How could this man be so cute? He bent down and met Hyunwoo's face so that they were mere inches apart. But the other could not face him; blood rushing to his ears, turning them as red as tomatoes. Feeling the other breathe down his neck, goosebumps sprouted all over his body. He had never experienced something like this before. Jooheon has him in the palm of his hand like a puppeteer. Only he could make his blood pressure this high. Only he could touch the deepest parts of his heart. Jooheon is special and he knows it. Oh he knows it and uses it to his advantage. Slowly, he began."You're always cute, Hyung. I can't help but want to kiss you all over." Then proceeded to gently place small kisses along his jawline. Hyunwoo shut his eyes. He could feel his whole body tense up. The quiver of his lip, the twitching of his body, the heavy breathing. All of his senses were overloaded with Jooheon. He felt how careful he held him. As if Hyunwoo were the most fragile thing in the world. And in this moment he really felt like it. Opening his eyes, his vision was cloudy like the memory of a dream. Jooheon's plush lips brushed against his toned skin. Pink and perfectly shaped. Every spot where his lips touched, it felt like he had left a burn. Finally, he stopped, retracting from the leader's neck. Breathing hard, Jooheon looked at Hyunwoo with lidded eyes. He turned to meet his eyes with Jooheon's. The other spoke, "I gotta shower, just wait for me. Okay~?" He then quickly pushed his finger against Hyunwoo's lips and winked, all in one smooth movement. Then the next moment he was gone. The man thought to himself silently as he heard the shower being run,"I'm so weak for him..."


End file.
